Gang Wars
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: Pg13 for violence. may turn R. anyway this is about several gangs that are fighting eachother and Rin gets captured and sent to the basment of a house where she finds Kagome. they find out of a plot to kill Sesshomaru and decide to act on the information
1. The Rescue, Sesshomaru?

****

Words To Know!

__

Hai---------------------------Yes

Arigatou-------------------Thank you

Douitashimashite-----You're Welcome

Sama------------------------Lord or Master

Ohayou gozaimasu---Good morning

****

InuYasha

Gangs Wars

Chapter 1

The Rescue, Sesshomaru?

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 30, 2003

A young girl with Raven Black hair and grayish-blue eyes has been in the basement for a long time because her father though a gang leader didn't have the money nor the man power to get her back so she just sat there hoping someone would save her.

"Get in there you little bitch." a man said slinging a young girl into the room. 

"She's a child don't do that!" the young woman said she really didn't care any more about her safety because her hope of rescue was dying out.

"She bit me! Shut up you little slut!" the man said he had black hair and looked kind of handsome. Until he slapped the young woman.

"No leave her alone. I'm sorry…" the young girl said bowing down to the man.

"as you should be little twit." The man said and knocked the girl to the floor then left.

"Ohayou gozaimasu young one you should not have stood up for me…" the young woman said she looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties.

"You stood up for me and Sesshomaru-sama taught me to give help back to those you receive from." The young girl said.

"Sesshomaru Tosaiha?" the older girl asked.

"Yes my name is Rin. Do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin the young girl asked.

"Only by reputation. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.

"Of the Higurashi gang?" Rin asked.

"Yes and I may presume you are from the Tosaiha gang." Kagome said.

"How long have you been here?" Rin asked and saw the sparkles that were barley visible in Kagome's eyes start to fade as she looked down at the floor.

"I don't quite know, know it's been a long time. I know you won't be near as long. For Lord Sesshomaru will come for you or pay to get you back from the rumors I've heard." Kagome said sadly. 

"Why have you been here so long?" Rin asked sitting down next to Kagome taking a knife out of her hair and cutting Kagome's ropes around Kagome's wrists. 

"Thanks Rin-chan. My family isn't as rich or powerful as the Tosaiha gang so when I was captured I knew I'd either be here a vary long time or die in here." Kagome explained.

"You won't be here much longer. But Sesshomaru-sama though may want you to be a servant to our gang for a while. You will not be miss treated I shall see to that." Rin said and smiled at Kagome.

Great from one prison to another…I'm grateful to get out of here though… Kagome thought then smiled at the young girl who looked like she was a about 10 or 12_. (I know Rin is a lot younger then Kagome but work with me here please.)_

"Thanks Rin-chan." Kagome said still smiling hope now in her eyes again.

"You're welcome Kagome-chan. I think you will like it with us…" Rin said but shut up quickly and stuck the knife back into her hair and watched the door with a cold look on her face.

She's so young but still so brave and intelligent. It's so sad that some one so young gets drawn into these Gangs now. it seams like to only way to live. Kagome thought then looked at the door when it opened.

"How did you get out of you binds bitch?" the guy said and raised his hand to strike Kagome.

"No! leave her alone I took them off." Rin said standing in front of Kagome and gave the guy a go to hell look.

"Insolent brat!" the man said and was about to hit Rin when Kagome stood up and grabbed his hand bravely.

"You will not strike her." Kagome said stopping his hand

"Slut!" the guy said then slung Kagome into a wall for grabbing his arm.

"Kagome-chan!!" Rin yelled and ran to her side.

"Rin-chan I'm all right." Kagome said pushing her self off the floor.

"You will regret ever touching us when Sesshomaru-sama gets here." Rin said angrily.

"I'm looking forward and expecting the ice king to get here. I've set all this up to take him out. He's the only thing in my way." The man said and laughed at the anger of Rin as he left.

"Why you!! How dare you!!!!" Rin yelled then hit the door with her fist.

"I dare easily young ward of Sesshomaru's!" the man said and walked off laughing.

"If any thing happens to Sesshomaru-sama I'll kill you!!!!" Rin yelled after him and that made his laugh even crueler and taunting if possible.

"We've got to get out of here before Lord Sesshomaru gets here Rin-chan stop yelling after that jerk." Kagome said then pointed to a window that she was too short to reach on her own.

"That's too high…oh I get it. Give me a boost!" Rin said and ran over to Kagome excitedly. 

"Can you reach it?" Kagome asked when she had put Rin on her shoulders and was standing on the bed.

"Barley Kagome-chan can you get me just an inch closer?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Hold on Rin-chan." Kagome said as she stepped up on the railing of the bed.

"Well that's more then an inch thanks Kagome-chan." Rin said and smiled down to Kagome and grabbed the bars and jerked them out since they weren't in securely.

"Clime out Rin-chan I'll grab you hand and you can help me out." Kagome said and Rin climbed out and helped Kagome out they spotted several guards on their way to the front gate but they also saw Sesshomaru coming in threw the back and they snuck around some buildings and got Sesshomaru's attention. 

"Rin you're safe." Sesshomaru said apparently pleased.

"Uhm…excuse me Sesshomaru-sama but you're in great danger we must leave." Kagome said.

"Who are you?" then some guards noticed that several personal guards of Sesshomaru were there.

"SESSHOMARU IS HERE!!" the guard yelled and several other guards ran to the back of the compound shooting.

"Rin Move!!" Sesshomaru said shoving her out of the way.

"You too!!" Kagome said shoving Sesshomaru then getting hit in the shoulder by a bullet. Sesshomaru landed on the ground on his butt looking awkwardly at the girl who had just saved his life by shoving him on his butt.

"Rin-chan run! Sesshomaru-sama come on!" Kagome yelled and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him up and started to drag him out the way he had came in, Rin followed after her.

"Lets go we've got what we came for!" Sesshomaru yelled back to his men who was holding the other gang away from him and the two girls. They slowly started to give ground and follow Sesshomaru.

Who the hell is this girl? And why would she risk her life for mine? Sesshomaru questioned in his thoughts.

"Kagome-chan are you all right you were hit?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Hai, Rin-chan I'm fine it's just my arm." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome-chan for saving Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said and smiled at Kagome.

"It was nothing Rin-chan. But we need out of here and quickly Sesshomaru-sama is still in great danger Rin-chan." Kagome said quickly changing the subject.

"Hai, Kagome-chan you're right this way!" Rin said and took the lead.

"Wait just a second I'm supposed to be saving Rin." Sesshomaru said very confused by the two girl's conversation.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama and that is what he wanted you to do. And you fell into his trap like a moth to a flame." Kagome said still holding his hand as they ran behind Rin as the fighting was still happening behind them.

I don't know if I should be embarrassed or grateful. I don't even know who the heck she is but still yet she's risking her life for me to get out of my blind mistake. Sesshomaru thought thoroughly confused at the young girl.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said and followed Rin not noticing the shocked expression on his face, which he quickly recovered from.

"Of the Higurashi gang…" Sesshomaru asked the most obvious question.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said casually.

This girl is crazy she knows our two gangs our mortal enemies…but she is still helping me. Sesshomaru thought completely stunned. 

"Will you let go of me! I can run own my thank you!" Sesshomaru said in a husky voice that that held the hint of annoyance in it. But no trace of confusion which he was completely confused to his surprise. 

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama I hadn't realized I was still holding your hand…Sorry!" Kagome said and blushed as she let got of his hand and ran ahead to catch up with Rin.

"Rin-chan where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Back to our place. We'll be safe there no one dares attack it that's why they tried to trick Sesshomaru-sama to fight on there turf." Rin said then glanced back at a brooding Sesshomaru.

"I think I made him mad." Kagome said following Rin's gazed then started watching where she was going.

"Doubt that. He's hard to make mad believe me." Rin said.

"It may be hard for you Rin-chan but me…I'm staying up here with you." Kagome said.

"Trust me you haven't made him mad. He's hard to make mad. If he was easy to anger he would have killed his half brother a long time ago. Long story don't ask…" Rin said and smiled up to Kagome being a little shorter then Kagome.

"I don't intent to ask." Kagome said and stayed beside Rin until she heard several people ahead of them.

"Spread out look for Sesshomaru and when you find him kill him!" a guard said this really angered Sesshomaru but before he could do any thing foolish Kagome and put her hand over his mouth and drug him into the bushes along with Rin.

"Keep quiet." Kagome whispered and released Sesshomaru.

This girl is really strange! Sesshomaru thought as he hid in the bushed and after the guards past Kagome jumped up and pulled him and Rin behind her.

"Come on hurry!" she said making sure she realized him this time.

"We're all most there Kagome-chan…" Rin said but was cut off by someone grabbing her.

"Rin-chan!!" Kagome yelled as he turned around to see Rin being held by the leader of the other gang using his other hand to point a gun at Sesshomaru.

"Stay still Sesshomaru unless you want to see her die then you die along with that little bitch." the other boss said and Sesshomaru could just stand there waiting to die.

"Let Rin-chan go, I'll take her place…" Kagome said and watched Sesshomaru very carefully trying to tell him what her plan was.

"No! I know he cares for Rin!" he said.

"But I'm his to be wife let the child go…" Kagome said and walked in front of Sesshomaru.

"Come here. and I'll let the girl go!" the guy said.

"Back off Naraku. Get back here Kagome!" Sesshomaru said playing along with Kagome figuring out her plan.

"Here. she dies first!" Naraku said and shoved Rin down and pointed the gun at her.

"Rin-chan!!" Kagome yelled and lunged at Naraku making him miss the child she knocked him down on the ground and found her self on top of him and hitting him in the face with her fists while Rin ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-chan lets go!" Rin yelled and Kagome jumped up and ran after them just then Naraku pointed his gun at Kagome and pulled the trigger. Not getting to aim, he only hit her leg. She fell to the ground holding her leg when she felt someone pick her up and start to run. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her then she passed out gripping onto his shirt. Rin had ran over to Naraku and knocked him out so he couldn't take any more pot shots. Then took his gun and ran after Sesshomaru and the now unconscious Kagome.

What is this girls deal…pretending to be my to be wife to protect Rin…she risked her own life knowing I could rescue Rin and sacrifice her that's what she wanted me to do…she's confusing… Sesshomaru thought as he watched her then ran into his home with Rin.

"So you were successful that's amazing." A younger man said with silver hair and golden eye's like Sesshomaru's. "Oh and managed to pick up a woman too…" he said noticing Kagome.

"Inuyasha shut up! We're in a hurry get every one ready for a defense in a few minutes then we will attack that jerk! Own turf or not!" Rin said out of anger as she ran in behind Sesshomaru. Then Inuyasha ran off knowing the battle wasn't over just changing spots.

"Let's go move it. We need our guard up now. be prepared to defend our place and rescue any and all prisoners." Inuyasha yelled threw the house waking a very groggy Miroku and Sango who immediately got on guard seeing Sesshomaru caring a girl unconscious up the stairs.

"Come on every one let's go!" Miroku yelled and ran over grabbing his gun then throwing Sango hers and then ran out the door with Rin and Inuyasha right behind them. Then every one else realized what was going on and grabbed there guns and ran out of the door.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled down the hall.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said running up the stairs.

"Bring Kaede…NOW!" Sesshomaru said angrily that then guy just stood there.

"Yes my lord sorry my lord." Jaken said then ran up to the third floor, which had been made into a shrine for the priestess.

"Lady Kaede please Lord Sesshomaru requests your presents immediately." Jaken said.

"I'm coming calm down Jaken." Kaede said then walked down the stairs to the second floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I ask what you need sir." Kaede asked.

"This girl has been shot twice once in the arm and once in the leg." Sesshomaru said opening the door to let Kaede in to the room.

"Well then one on her arm isn't bad and from the looks of is she was protecting some one. Who?" Kaede asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"None of your business." Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Well from that it must have been you. Anyway her leg seems like she was running and some cowered tried to shoot her in the back." Kaede said looking to see if her analyses were correct.

"I know how it happened I was there can you heal her or not!" Sesshomaru said very agitated that she was telling him things he all ready knew.

"Yes over time." Kaede said not paying any attention to his agitation. 

"How much time?" He asked.

"A week to two weeks. Don't you have a battle to worry about I can handle her. Go to your gang." Kaede said knowing he wouldn't leave unless she had said something about the fight going on out side. Which had started with Inuyasha and the others firing to keep the enemy back.

"Hia, Arigatou Lady Kaede." Sesshomaru said and started for the door.

"Douitashimashite Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Kaede said and noticed he just nodded and left for the fight out side.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: OK! I'm obsessed with writing Inuyasha now for some reason. I blame Shichan. I read her stories and got inspired to write this story. Hope you don't mind Shichan ^_^ I really like her stories you should go read them they're very good.

Anyway please review my new story and tell me what you think about my story and if I should continue it. 

Thanks,

Yaiko Youkai 


	2. Servant or Guest?

**__**

InuYasha

Gang Wars

Chapter 2

Servant or Guest?

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 2, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How much time?" He asked.

"A week to two weeks. Don't you have a battle to worry about I can handle her. Go to your gang." Kaede said knowing he wouldn't leave unless she had said something about the fight going on out side. Which had started with Inuyasha and the others firing to keep the enemy back.

"Hia, Arigatou Lady Kaede." Sesshomaru said and started for the door.

"Douitashimashite Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Kaede said and noticed he just nodded and left for the fight out side.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on get in here!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood out side the gate holding it open as he shot above every ones head so he wouldn't accidentally hit his own gang members.

"Move let's go." Miroku yelled running out helping Inuyasha.

"Oh shit we're in a little trouble if those guy's get here at the same time as ours." Songo yelled and hit two people with her shooting.

"Would you shoot over their heads for now damn it." Inuyasha yelled then heard the door to the house open and looked to see Sesshomaru coming out with his gun.

"Sorry!" Sango said as she started shooting over their heads too.

"Ahhh!!" Inuyasha yelled when he was hit in the shoulder by a bullet.

"Inuyasha!!" Rin yelled as she ran up to him. he was now on his back holding his shoulder.

"Miroku Inuyasha's been hit get him inside now I can handle this." Songo yelled and shoved Miroku towards Inuyasha.

"Rin help Sango!" Miroku said and grabbed Inuyasha and drug him inside the gates.

"Yeah sure no problem Miroku." Rin said and started shooting above the enemies heads.

"Some one help me carry Inuyasha back into the house." Miroku yelled and saw Sesshomaru walk over.

"Inuyasha can you walk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I can frikin walk. I was hit in the shoulder not my ass!" Inuyasha said and pushed himself up by leaning against the wall.

"Good Miroku get back out there with Rin and Sango. I'll accompany you." Sesshomaru said. And Inuyasha walked into the house then up to Lady Kaede.

"Come on lets go! RUN!" Sango yelled still trying not to hit any one.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!!" Rin said as she started to push people into the compound.

"NOW!! Shot the rest of them!!" Sango yelled shoving Rin in to the compound and shutting the gates. She jumped behind a wall and started shooting at every one else out side the walls.

"Oh shit retreat we can't fight them here!" a guy yelled and every one started to fall back.

"Where's Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. watching the retreating gang.

"I knocked his ass unconscious a long time ago. He's probably been took back to their hide out." Rin said and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Rin get every one ready we'll attack them tomorrow." Sesshomaru said and looked over every one and saw two injured and the rest were fine.

"Get the injured into the house and up to lady Kaede. Move." Sango said when she noticed what Sesshomaru was looking for.

"Good you have every thing under control I'm going on up to Kaede to tell he she has two more casualties coming up." Sesshomaru said and started back into the house.

****

Up Stairs!

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. All I know is she was brought in by Sesshomaru." Kaede said.

"Old bat how'd she get these wounds?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well the one on her shoulder was caused by her saving your brother and the one on her leg was caused when she was running and some one tried to shoot her in the back. But since she was with Rin and your brother I'd say she's a gang member of some sort." Kaede said.

"Higurashi gang leaders daughter. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. You will have two more besides my stupid half brother Kaede." Sesshomaru said walking in to the room on the conversation.

"Thanks for the warning Lord Sesshomaru. I shall be ready for them." Kaede said and noticed Miroku stumbling in with an injured Myouga. 

"Myouga you're shot in the arm not your feet help me out here." Miroku said angrily.

"But it hurts." Myouga whined.

"It's going to hurt worse if you don't walk nit whit." Miroku said.

"Thank you Miroku put him down over there." Kaede said and pointed to a bed on the far side of the room.

"Kaede here's Jaken too." Sango said as her and Rin carried him in.

"Oh goodie. Put him over there. Seems the women know how to duck Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede said.

"As it seems." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey she didn't!" Inuyasha said.

"Back off Inuyasha she saved our lives!" Rin said walking into the conversation as well.

"No one asked you!" Inuyasha said.

"Nor you half whit. Come on Rin." Sesshomaru said and walked out of the room with Rin right behind him.

"You know you should really be nice to Rin-chan." Kagome said waking up.

"You're awake child." Kaede said stunned.

"Yeah…where did lord Sesshomaru go?" Kagome asked.

"Ah there's no telling where that jerk went." Inuyasha said.

"He's not a jerk from what I've seen of him. is he all right?" Kagome said.

"Hai, Kagome why did you save his life? since you're from the Higurashi gang isn't that a conflict of interest." Kaede asked.

"No not really seeing as I'm now most likely a servant here." Kagome said and looked sadly out a window.

"Man we have enough servants we don't need a stupid wench like you as a servant." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha shut up she's injured." Sango said and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch so am I damn it." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah well she was shot twice so shut up. Besides she's gorgeous." Miroku said and smiled at Kagome.

"Lecher." Sango said slapping Miroku in the back of the head then shoving him out before he had a chance to asked Kagome to bare his child.

"I'm so not asking. Where did Rin-chan go?" Kagome asked watching Sango slap both Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Ah who knows she's probably following my dumb ass brother around." Inuyasha said.

"You're Lord Sesshomaru's brother." Kagome said stunned.

"Actually half brother." Sango corrected.

"Oh OK!" Kagome said.

"Why would you care?" Inuyasha asked very annoyed by now.

"Besides your looks you don't even seem related." Kagome said.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said.

"I think she ment that as an insult Inuyasha." Sango said leaving the room.

"I don't care at least I don't act like that frikin iceberg." Inuyasha yelled after Sango.

"At least Lord Sesshomaru don't act like a complete ditz!" Kagome retorted. 

"If you're supposed to be a servant keep your mouth shut." Inuyasha said

"Oh shut up he hasn't said I was I just figured I was and if he don't say any thing I'm still just as high on the chain of command as you so shut up." Kagome said and turned her head away from Inuyasha.

"Either you're our servant or our prisoner so neither one have the right to back mouth wench." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, leave me alone." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha I'd suggest you talk to Sesshomaru-sama before you make little assumptions." Rin said when she walked back in to the room.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome said and looked at her and Sesshomaru.

"She is our guest and will be treated as such Inuyasha that means keep your rude mouth shut." Sesshomaru said. 

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said before sitting down on a chair waiting for Kaede to look at his shoulder.

"Good boy." Rin said teasingly.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said and looked out the window.

"Inuyasha I mean it watch your mouth." Sesshomaru said in 

"What ever!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome-chan I talked to Sesshomaru-sama and since you saved our lives he is willing to let you stay as a guest for as long as you want to stay." Rin said and smiled when she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Rin-chan." Kagome said.

"Just call me Rin. Rin-chan makes me sound old." Rin said.

"All right Rin but you have to just call me Kagome." Kagome said and smiled up at Rin.

"All right no problem Kagome." Rin said then looked at Kaede.

"She can be moved to a quieter room since she is our guest and I have bandaged her wounds." Kaede said.

"Thanks Lady Kaede. Sesshomaru-sama where will we put her?" Rin asked.

"Beside your room Rin." Sesshomaru said and walked over and picked Kagome up and started for the door.

"Cool!" Rin said following after Sesshomaru.

"Why are you carrying me?" Kagome asked.

"I thought you're leg would hurt if you walked." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh OK! Thanks for letting me stay as a guest." Kagome said and smiled at him.

"You save Rin's life as well my own." Was all Sesshomaru said as Rin opened a door and he walked in.

"Kagome if you need any thing just pick up the phone and dial 77. That's room service. Or you can dial 727 that's my room." Rin said and smiled as Sesshomaru put Kagome down on the bed and left with out a word said to either of the girls.

"I told you I made him mad. And him having to carry me every where isn't helping any." Kagome said.

"Kagome I've told you, you haven't made him mad. If you had he would have made you be a servant and wouldn't of carried you at all." Rin said.

"Rin we have business to attend to." Sesshomaru said sticking his head back into the door.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama I'll be right there." Rin said and smiled at him then walked over to him. "For now just call room service cause I won't be here for a while along with most of our gang." Rin said then left with Sesshomaru.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey I hope you liked this chapter thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to review. Any way I'm starting some thing new. I'm going to try to do a review response on every chapter so I hope you like them. LATER, Yaiko Youkai

**__**

Review Responses!

Shichan* Hey I'm glad you liked my story and yes please do continue your story's.

****

Sesshyangel* sorry I'm trying to make Sesshomaru act more human since demons don't need guns. But I'll defiantly try harder on Sesshomaru's character. Did you like Sesshomaru better in this chapter?

****

Trina* Like I said before the only ones I know of are _Shichan's Marring the Mob_, my two gang stories and _Miroke's _

****

Mellerz* Hey I'm absolutely pleased that you like my story. Thanks.

****

Silver Hanyou* You seemed to really like my story because you were yelling at me. Well thanks and I'll defiantly keep updating this story for quite a while.

****

Miroke* Now this is funny. At lease you reviewed this one. Hope you continue to review it and like it. Later Girl! Can't say see ya at school cause you're hardly there and beside Summer breaks here.


End file.
